Not Quite Black and White
by Acidika
Summary: Black Rock Shooter is a fiery bounty hunter, quick witted, skilled and efficient. But, like everyone else, she has a weakness: Her emotions. So, as her emotions take over, she must fight and find a way to restore her shattered mind, no matter what stands in her path. Rated M for violence, sexual themes, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Story was inspired by a fanart of BRS i found while I was watching Black Cat. I thought to myself 'what would BRS be like if she was a bounty hunter, like in Black Cat?'**

**So I did a thing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Bounty hunters, mercenaries, bodyguards, arms dealers, thugs. All of them lined the streets and alleyways of Bastion City. Big knuckleheads, wiry thieves, roguish gunslingers, suave con-men. All of them ready for their next big target.<p>

However, in among their ranks was a unique individual. One who's very presence drew every eye onto them, and them alone... it was a female bounty hunter.

Her name...

Black Rock Shooter.

At a bar in south Bastion City, called the Express, a fresh display of wanted posters hung on the wall, which was already drawing the attention of about a dozen rookie hunters.

Most of the posters were for minor criminals, but one in particular was conveniently placed in the center of the display, showcased a square-jawed hulk of a man with a scar across his face, Dominic The Giant, wanted for several murders. His reward - wanted dead - was for a whopping 35,000 Credits.

As the rookies argued over who would take the bounty, a lone figure wearing a long black coat with the hood over their face stood up from a nearby table and approached the crowd of men. Some at the back gave the somewhat short person curious looks, but when the hooded person held up a hand and gestured for them to step aside, they shot the newcomer arrogant smirks.

"Listen here, runt. None of these posters are fit for someone your size, so why not run along and chase a purse snatcher, huh?"

"I want a bounty, not pocket change." A quiet voice spoke up from beneath the hood, and the hand repeated the same 'move aside' gesture. "Move."

"Listen, you scrawny shit, you can't just march up to this bounty board and hope to bring in a criminal!" One of the bigger men growled at the hooded person. "So walk away, or I'll make it so you have to crawl away!"

"I'll take that bet." The quiet voice replied, sounding as if they were amused. "But at your own peril, it is."

"What did you say, runt?!" The big man swung his fist down at the hooded figure, who nimbly dodged it and punched the man's elbow, causing it to crunch loudly. "Gah! You'll pay for that!"

Without missing a beat, the hooded figure continued their oddly graceful maneuver, swinging around into a hefty kick, which momentarily revealed a pair of deep blue eyes hidden underneath the hood's shadow before the man was sent sprawling to the floor, onlookers chanting 'fight, fight, fight!' as he rose to his feet.

"I'll kill you!" The man reached out for the hooded person's neck, but once again they dodged it and counterattacked in the same fluid motion as before, but this time, they ducked in close, using their smaller size to uppercut the man's jaw.

However, the close proximity they shared revealed to the man that he was fighting a girl. He scowled in rage, he was being beaten by a chick!?

Still staggering from the punch to his jaw, the man managed to grasp her by the hood, and pulled her backwards with him. With a gasp, she was pulled into his chest, but before she could even react, he wrapped his arms around her torso, pinning her arms to her sides as she gasped for breath.

"Bounty huntin ain't no place for a little girl. Best stop while you still have a chance." He growled into her ear, continuing to crush her tiny frame in his arms. "Quit now, and I might just let you live..."

Struggling to breath, she managed to gasp out "Never." She kicked her feet against his shins, twisting her torso back and forth until her hood fell back, revealing long black hair and her intense blue eyes. That moment, several of the onlookers gasped in shock when they recognized her...

"That's Black Rock Shooter!"

"Who?" The man grappling her asked, giving her a quizzical look, but still crushing her against his chest. She was getting weaker, her movements becoming slower and slower until her head slumped backwards and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Put her down man! This is a bad idea!" One of the onlookers suddenly called out, his voice full of fear. "Put her down before she attacks you!"

"She's out cold, how could she possibly hurt me now?!" The big man demanded, his gaze turned towards the person that had warned him.

"Like this." Black Rock Shooter suddenly spoke from her limp pose, just as she kicked her foot into his balls.

Stars began popping in his eyes as her foot connected with his groin, and for a brief second, his grip loosened just enough for her escape his grasp and draw a black sword from underneath her long coat. She pressed the blade against his neck with a cold expressionless gaze. "Anyone else want to try me?" She asked to the assembled onlookers. "This time I'm armed... so who's feeling lucky today?"

An intense silence followed her words, but after several seconds, she sheathed her blade underneath her coat and strode towards the wanted posters, the crowd of rookie hunters parting like the sea as she smoothly pulled the wanted poster for Dominic the Giant off the wall and left the Express without another word.

Outside, Black Rock Shooter pulled her hood back in place, joining the flow of pedestrians as she unconsciously gripped her sword through her coat. In her mind, blades and guns were more trustworthy than almost any person in the world...

Well... except for a certain someone, that is...

"You got into another fight getting a bounty, didn't you?" A pair of arms wrapped around her torso, the voice whispering softly in her ear. Black Rock Shooter turned with a rare smile on her face to see Hatsune Miku, her girlfriend's beaming face.

"How could you tell?" Black Rock Shooter asked, resisting the intense temptation to give Miku a kiss right then and there.

"You smell like a big sweaty man was laying on top of you." Miku teased, pulling down her hood before kissing the side of Black Rock Shooter's neck softly. "Was it another greenhorn trying to claim a big one?"

"Yes, it was. He thought I wasn't up for this." Black Rock Shooter held up the wanted poster for Dominic the Giant. "Biggest one on the wall, by at least 20,000."

"Come back home with me for a shower before you go out to find this guy, please?" Miku suggested huskily, clearly thinking about something other than her partner's lingering smell.

"Just a shower?" Black Rock Shooter smirked, but glanced at Miku's watch near her face. She only had a few hours of daylight left before she could make a move on Dominic, so at best, she could spare only half an hour with her partner before she went out to gather details about her target. "I only have half an hour to spare, so I have to decline the additional offer, babe."

"I can wait." Miku teased softly as she gave Black Rock Shooter's neck another gentle kiss. "Just come back safe... promise?"

"I'm not leaving without that shower. C'mon, I parked my bike around the block." Black Rock Shooter took Miku by the hand and together they strolled through the pedestrians until they came to the spot where her bike was parked. "Hop on."

Swinging her leg over the bike, Black Rock Shooter opened her long black coat widely, revealing her unusual attire; a black bikini top and matched short shorts with a black pistol holster on each of her thighs. Her white belt was adorned by several magazine pouches for her dual pistols, and on each of her hips was a black sword. Her feet were likewise clad in black knee-high boots.

"Are you teasing me?" Miku asked, wrapping her arms around Black Rock Shooter's toned stomach. "Showing off your sexy body like that?"

"Can't ride my bike with my coat closed." Black Rock Shooter replied, revving the engine loudly as she withdrew a pair of sunglasses for each of them from inside her coat. "Let's go."

With a roar of the engine, Black Rock Shooter weaved her way through the crowded streets, heading for hers and Miku's apartment. The entire time, Miku was tracing her fingertips along Black Rock Shooter's tensed abs, clearly teasing her as much as she could for denying her offer.

Arriving several minutes later, they both dismounted from Black Rock Shooter's bike, entering their building and ascending the stairs to their place. With a sigh of satisfaction, Miku breezed inside and flopped down onto the couch while Black Rock Shooter went straight for the bathroom, shrugging off her coat halfway there. She closed the door and immediately went to work with removing all of her gear, letting them fall to the floor with a clatter.

By the time she got the water running, she hadn't finished undressing. She still had a minute or two until it heated up, so she took her time to finish.

With steam filling the bathroom, she stepped into the shower with a content sigh. Damn, she really needed this.

Miku waited until steam began coming through the open door before she hastily stripped in their living room and crept towards the door, waiting for the right opportunity to join Black Rock Shooter in the shower.

Black Rock Shooter held her palms flat against the wall, letting the water rain down onto her head and shoulders as she considered how to locate Dominic the Giant. Of course, she had a network of rats, snitches, and spies, not to mention her fellow experienced bounty hunters who weren't taking the job. First things first, she had to comb the city for a sighting, at the very least...

With a gasp, Black Rock Shooter's head shot up as she felt someone join her in the shower. Unable to do anything further, she felt Miku flatten herself against her back, one hand snaking itself along her forearm towards her wrist while the other traced along her hip.

"Two birds with one stone." Miku whispered, barely audible over the sound of the water cascading down their bodies.

"You're insatiable, aren't you?" Black Rock Shooter smirked, using her free hand to pull Miku's face closer to hers for a deep kiss. Miku's restraining hand laced her fingers within hers, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths as Miku's roaming hand slid down Black Rock Shooter's tensed thigh, then back up to her pussy, sliding inside with ease.

Instantly a moan rose in Black Rock Shooter's throat, unable to stop herself from quivering with pleasure. Miku was always quicker on the draw, always on top... in charge, dominant. And Black Rock Shooter inwardly loved it.


	2. Chapter 2

One exciting shower later, Black Rock Shooter got all of her gear ready, preparing herself for a trip into the city's shady underworld. Miku gave her a kiss goodbye as she left the apartment, making her repeat the promise to come home safely.

"I will. I promise, babe." Black Rock Shooter smiled very slightly as they maintained eye contact as the door swung closed.

One bike ride later, Black Rock Shooter came to a halt behind a church. She withdrew a cellphone from inside her coat, dialing a number before pressing the device to her ear. Her contact picked up on the first ring. "It's me. I'm out back with a job."

"On my way." They replied before the line went dead. Black Rock Shooter had barely returned the phone to her pocket when a nun came bustling out of the church towards her. "So who is it this time, child? What is their crime?"

"Sister Henrietta, it's a kill bounty... Dominic the Giant, wanted for six murders." Black Rock Shooter retrieved the folded poster from inside her coat and held it out to the nun.

"My, my, my... Last I've heard of him was when he commited the last murder. I'll look into him further, won't you come inside for service, child?" Sister Henrietta asked as she examined the poster intently before returning it.

"No. I have too much blood on my soul to be forgiven... you of all people should know that, Henrietta." Black Rock Shooter shook her head. "Just call me when you find something on him. I plan to strike at the first chance I get."

"Very well. I'll begin immediately after service. Good day, child." Henrietta bowed her head as Black Rock Shooter revved the engine of her bike. "And for what it's worth, child... even your soul can be cleansed of blood and sin."

Black Rock Shooter smirked as she drove away, leaving Henrietta to return inside with a solemn expression on her face. "God bless, child... You're going to need it."

Next on her list of contacts was a pawn shop owner, who agreed to look into Dominic the Giant's whereabouts right away. She next drove to a fellow bounty hunter's place, but was disappointed to find them absent.

"Fuck." She muttered to herself as she sped away, not aware that a black car was now following her as she scoured the city for leads.

An hour and a half later, Black Rock Shooter glanced in her bike's small mirror, noticing the black car for the first time. It was still on her tail twenty minutes later when she pulled up to a gas station to refuel her bike.

'So I'm being followed... What's the reason for this? It can't be the police, or the feds... can it?' Black Rock Shooter paid for her fuel, then took off, using her bike's maneuverability to weave through the gaps in a traffic jam. By the time she got through, the black car was no where to be seen.

Good, now, back to business... She thought as she took a turn, heading for her last recon contact, a mafia boss named Giovanni. If all else failed... Giovanni delivered. However, it came at a small cost each time, one that Black Rock Shooter actually enjoyed quite a bit, but only put up with it for the sake of her intel.

"Giovanni, I've got a target... Problem is, he's under the radar of all my other spies. You got anything about a guy called Dominic the Giant?" Black Rock Shooter spoke into her cellphone as she examined the wanted poster.

"Come swing by the club, baby. I got what ya need." Giovanni's response was always the same. So, Black Rock Shooter ended the call before she swung her leg back over her bike, zooming towards Giovanni's nightclub in the red light district of Bastion City.

By the time she arrived, Giovanni's thugs outside had been informed that she was coming, so they'd rolled out a red carpet as she pulled up out front. "Evening, boys." She commented as they stood at full attention. "Giovanni inside?"

"He's in the VIP lounge, ma'am." One of the thugs replied, which earned a smile from Black Rock Shooter.

"Thank you, boys." She smirked as she entered the oddly quiet club and ascended the stairs that lead to the VIP lounge.

"Shooter! There ya are, how ya been baby?" Giovanni held his arms out wide, kissing her cheeks twice. "I got the intel for your man, just like you needed... but there's one small problem."

"Name it. I can probably fix it if it's one of your girls being a bitch." Black Rock Shooter replied, remembering the last time one of Giovanni's strippers thought above her payroll. It got ugly between her and the bitch, and Black Rock Shooter ended up cutting the bimbo's huge tits right off her chest with a single sword slash.

"Dominic the Giant's already here. That's the problem." Giovanni explained. "Please, please, please, Shooter, don't do anything just yet. I don't want to see you damage my beautiful club!"

"Where is he? I at least need to keep eyes on him." Black Rock Shooter gave Giovanni a serious glare. "Maybe I can take him alive... with the right plan."

"Without any collateral damages?" Giovanni asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"That's right." Black Rock Shooter nodded once. "Is he here for the booze or the boobs?" She smiled slightly. "Because I think I have a plan that'll get him alive... and pay for my intel, as usual."

"He's here for both, it seems. So whatever you're planning, I want to at least hear what it is." Giovanni pointed down at one of the men sitting at the main stage. "That's him, on the right side."

"Doesn't seem to be much of a 'giant' from here." Black Rock Shooter commented. "But as for my plan... Do you still have that BDSM act for the dancers? I think I can join them as a dominatrix and capture him alive... What do you say?"

"What about your girl? Does she know you're doing this for me?" Giovanni asked, remembering one of the rare times that Black Rock Shooter came to his club for pleasure, rather than business. She'd brought Miku with her, and she'd introduced him to Miku at the bar.

"She knows I occasionally dance for you... but this is for a bounty, so not this time, no." Black Rock Shooter replied, remembering their shower escapade earlier that afternoon.

"Well, sneak around to the back, get yourself ready, and get him out of my club... Safely, if you don't mind." Giovanni thought to himself for a moment before adding. "And keep any tips you get. My treat."

"I always do, Giovanni." Black Rock Shooter smirked as she spun on her heel and left the lounge.

Backstage, Black Rock Shooter confidently strode to the only locker at the back of the dressing room, labelled 'Shooter's locker' in black paint. She quickly removed all of her gear, shoving it inside the locker before changing into the slutty police outfit and prop belt, hat and thigh high stockings she needed.

"Shooter, darling, back for the S&M show? Where's Miku this time? She in the audience?" One of the strippers - wearing the black leather dominatrix outfit that was the counter for her cop outfit - struck up a conversation when she caught sight of Black Rock Shooter adjusting her cleavage in a mirror.

"No, I'm just paying Giovanni back, like always." Black Rock Shooter replied after she was satisfied by her tits. She got right to work doing her makeup with practiced ease. "He gave me some intel for a bounty. Business as usual."

"Shame. Miku always seemed to love you in that cop outfit." She smirked as she took a riding crop from her dressing table and loudly slapped it against her palm, making Black Rock Shooter jump in surprise. "Still the cute little submissive bounty hunter, aren't you?"

"Showtime in five! BDSM routine first, then the lapdances, and last one is the normal show schedule!" One of the crew announced to the girls, who began to scurry in preparation for their imminent dances.

"Ready, officer?" Black Rock Shooter's partner asked with a sly smile.

"Yes, Mistress." Black Rock Shooter replied, sliding one of her real firearms into the prop belt. She wasn't going to try taking down Dominic the Giant without some means of personal defence.

Taking their positions at the sides of the stage, Black Rock Shooter took a steadying breath, like she always did, before the music started and she confidently strutted her way out into her routine. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Fun fact: I wrote this whole story in one sitting, couldn't sleep one night, so I did a thing.**

* * *

><p>Amidst the hips, tits, and raining cash, Black Rock Shooter always kept her eyes on the yelling patrons. Even if she was just paying for intel, she never wavered from her role as the submissive slut cop. By the time she glanced seductively towards Dominic the Giant, she was barely dressed in a thong and her belt.<p>

The moment her eyes met his, he smiled at her and gave a nod. She bit her lip tauntingly, sliding her index finger under his jaw with a coy smile on her own face before returning to her partner, running her hands all over her body to the cheers of the men surrounding the stage.

As the song ended, Black Rock Shooter strutted over to her fallen police hat, twirling it cheekily on her finger as she looked over her shoulder towards Dominic. She winked at him just before going backstage.

"Phew, that was fantastic! You know just the right tricks, Shooter." Her partner patted her shoulder as she sat down to prep for the lapdances. "All eyes were on you!"

"Thanks, but I have to tell you something secret... I have an active bounty right now... and he's in the audience. I have to bring him in, and I plan to do so with a private dance." Black Rock Shooter adjusted her cop hat on her head. "Giovanni already knows."

"Well, you go do you thing, girl. Good luck." Her partner gave a reassuring nod as Black Rock Shooter got up from the makeup table.

With that, Black Rock Shooter slipped out of the dressing room and into the club floor, scanning the crowds until she spotted Dominic at the bar.

With absurd ease, she approached Dominic and spoke into his ear. "Care to join me for some VIP treatment, handsome?"

Dominic turned to see her beaming face, giving her a glance. "Nice show." He complimented her as he rose from his stool and began to follow her up to the VIP lounge.

It was taking every mental restrain Black Rock Shooter possessed to continue the act she was putting on for him. She wanted badly to capture him and bring him in for her bounty, but she had to stick to the plan.

"Right this way." She purred huskily as she directed him to the lounge, which - as expected - was completely empty. She sat him down in a shadowy corner, then began her private dance with him. Teasing, taunting, and seducing him with each and every movement she made. His eyes raked all over her body as she crawled onto his lap, well aware of his erection underneath her.

"Can I ask you something?" Dominic asked suddenly, which made Black Rock Shooter smile at him without missing a beat. "You have a boyfriend?"

"Girlfriend, actually. And yes, I do." Black Rock Shooter replied casually. "You wanted to take me out somewhere, right?"

"To be honest, yes. I was hoping to take you out for some drinks." Dominic shrugged slightly. "But since you're taken, I should take it back, yes?"

"Tell you what..." Black Rock Shooter gyrated her hips tauntingly against the bulge straining in his pants. "You're really charming, but I don't think it would work out between us anyway, even if I wasn't in a relationship... Dominic the Giant."

Dominic's face instantly changed to rage, but he suddenly realized that something was wrong... His hands were cuffed to his seat! "You bitch!"

"Bite me, murderer. You have a hefty bounty on your head, so I'm bringing you in. Try anything, and I will use whatever countermeasures I deem necessary. Understood?" Black Rock Shooter pointedly glanced at the gun on her hip.

"I'll go quietly on one condition..." Dominic sighed heavily.

"What might that be? If you do anything stupid, I will shoot you." Black Rock Shooter reminded him, but he smirked before speaking.

"One blowjob, from you. That is my condition." Dominic spoke with a serious expression, clearly not putting up a bravado or angry taunt. "Suck my dick, and I'll even call the cops myself. Deal?"

Black Rock Shooter considered the ludicrous blackmail he was demanding. Blow him, and he'd turn himself in.

"Don't cum in my mouth and it's a deal." Black Rock Shooter glared at him before she slid off his lap and onto her knees.

"That's fine. Face or tits instead?" Dominic asked as she unfastened his belt.

"Doesn't matter, just not in my mouth you perverted freak." Black Rock Shooter reached into his pants and grasped his stiff rod in her hand. Now she knew why he was nicknamed 'the Giant'.

She began to extract his dick from his pants and stroked his shaft a few times, gauging his reactions before taking his tip into her mouth. However, in her head she was formulating a plan to take him down right away for this little stunt. She continued stroking his shaft with one hand while her other slowly reached for her gun. He was wanted dead... and Black Rock Shooter always delivered as advertised.

"Keep going, bounty hunter. Suck it." Dominic reminded her as she withdrew the gun entirely and inched it out of his sightline. He closed his eyes as she obliged, allowing a few inches of his shaft to enter her lips.

Her finger curled around the trigger of her gun as she bobbed her head up and down. Now was her chance! She quickly sprung into action, removing his cock from her mouth as she planted the barrel of her gun right against his forehead, pulling the trigger before he could react.

Unbeknownst to the dancers, staff and the patrons downstairs, the VIP lounge was actually soundproof, so not a single person heard her gunshot go off.

Black Rock Shooter grabbed her shell casing and holstered her pistol with a scowl on her face. "Fucker." She spat as she left the lounge and found Giovanni within seconds. "Dominic's dead. His body is in the VIP lounge right now. I need you to make sure no one enters until I get back. I have to call in the kill."

"What about the damages? Was anything broken?" Giovanni gestured for two of his security team to come over to them. "The VIP lounge is now off limits. Make sure no one tries to enter until we're finished." He ordered them, and they nodded before standing guard at the only entrance to the lounge.

"Aside from the chair he was sitting on... no damage at all. His chair may have a bit of his blood on it." Black Rock Shooter took her cop hat by the short brim and wiped the back of her hand across her forehead. "I'l be right back. Wait here."

With that, she breezed into the hidden entrance to the dressing room, changing from her cop outfit to her own clothes in record time. She withdrew her cellphone and Dominic's wanted poster as she returned to Giovanni.

"I'll be outside for a quick second. Just calling in the kill, then I'll be on my way until I need more intel from you... or for a date with Miku." Black Rock Shooter strode outside and dialed the bounty official responsible for Dominic's reward.

"State your name, license number, and current bounty." The officer on the other end of the line immediately recited the usual questionnaire for turning in a bounty.

"Black Rock Shooter, license number 3942, my bounty is for Dominic the Giant; six counts murder, reward value is 35,000. Wanted dead." She recited the details.

"Are you claiming or turning it in?"

"Turning it in."

"How was the bounty killed?" The official asked, and Black Rock Shooter detected the sound of a clicking keyboard throught he line.

"Firearm. I am in possession of the shell casing." Black Rock Shooter replied.

"State your current location, bounty officials are being dispatched to collect the body and the shell casing for processing and autopsy." The official clicked more commands into their computer.

"The body and myself are currently located at Giovanni's Pleasure Bar, in the Red Light District." Black Rock Shooter leaned against her bike as she relayed the address for the stripclub.

"Where is the body located precisely? Is it in an accessible location for bounty officials to retrieve it?"

"VIP lounge, seated in a chair. Hands are cuffed behind the back of the chair. Key is on the floor beneath the chair." Black Rock Shooter explained. "Local staff are aware and have sealed the lounge from the general public."

"Will your reward be received in person, or shall it be delivered to your residence, as per your record's instructions?" The officer asked, still following protocol by asking the question despite the likely answer in front of them.

"Delivered. As usual." Black Rock Shooter replied without batting an eye. "Cash only."

"Very well. The bounty officials are en route, and will arrive in approximately three minutes. Return to local staff and be prepared to hand in the shell casing from your fiream. Is that understood, Black Rock Shooter?" The officer concluded the call with a sigh.

"Understood. Good doing business, as always." Black Rock Shooter replied, preparing to hang up when the officer spoke up suddenly.

"Off the record... May I ask what transpired preceding the death of your bounty? How exactly did you two get in the VIP lounge in the first place?" The officer's voice was genuinely curious, so Black Rock Shooter smiled before she answered.

"The owner of the establishment and I have a mutual give/take agreement. He provides me with information... and in turn, I am one of his staff members. I managed to corner my bounty and took him down." Black Rock Shooter answered truthfully, but skated over the finer details, since they were irrelevant and rather personal.

"Very well. Good day, Black Rock Shooter." The officer ended the call, and Black Rock Shooter returned inside, still clenching the bullet casing in her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

"Breaking news! Police have just issued a statement concerning escaped convict, Dominic the Giant, convicted of six counts of murder. A bounty was issued for Dominic, and police have just informed the public that he is now deceased. I repeat, Dominic the Giant, six time murderer, has been killed. Though police officials are withholding how Dominic was killed, a spokesperson for the Bounty Officials has confirmed that Dominic was taken down by a bounty hunter. Reports from inside sources state that the bounty hunter in question has decided to conceal their identity. Now, back to your normally broadcasted program..."

"Did you hear? Some hotshot bounty hunter got Dominic the Giant barely a day after his bounty was posted!" The bartender indicated the wall of wanted posters opposite the bar. "I heard around town it was a local hunter, not some wandering big shot."

"Well, I heard from a buddy of mine that his poster was claimed yesterday at the Express, y'know that bar near the park? Some guys were arguing about who could take it when some new hunter walked right up behind them and tried to take his poster."

"What happened after that?" The bartender asked, staring at the speaker, as was a few of the other occupants at the bar.

"A fight broke out, they were doing a few cool moves until they got in too close to the guy, and he grabbed them and started to crush them against his chest. Suddenly people told them to let the hunter go, but he doesn't... so next thing that happened..."

Black Rock Shooter smirked as she stood up and interjected into their retelling of her bounty claim. "I kicked the fat fuck in the balls, drew one of my swords, and dared anyone else to challenge me over the poster. Nobody did, so I took the poster, made an offical claim, and got to work. Any more you gentlemen need to know about?"

"You're the one who claimed the bounty on Dominic?" He asked, clearly denying her announcement. "Little bitch like you couldn't hurt a..."

His statement was cut short when Black Rock Shooter unsheathed one of her swords with blinding speed. The blade hummed slightly as she stared at him down the length of her weapon.

"What? A fly?" She finished his sentence before she spoke in a low and deadly voice. "Believe me when I say this... I enjoy hunting bounties. Best job in the world... But I fucking hate the way people second guess me when I reveal my profession. So do me a favour... Pay for my coffee, and I'll forget you even opened your mouth. Deal?"

With a nod, he agreed to her threat, slowly reaching for his wallet and producing a ten Credit note. "Is this enough... Ma'am?"

"Plenty. Thank you." Black Rock Shooter removed her blade from his neck, sheathing it on her hip once again before returning to her seat nearby as if nothing had happened between them.

The entire bar was silent for the remainder of the time she was still present, staring out the front window in a calm silence. She finished her coffee, gave a nod to the bartender, and pointedly glared at her storytelling patron before leaving the bar.

Outside, she scanned the street thoughtfully. She had some time to kill, so she decided to head back to hers and Miku's apartment for some time to relax. It was still a bit early in the morning, so Miku was likely still asleep or barely out of bed yet. Might as well head home to see her, if not for any other reason.

When she pulled her bike to a halt outside her apartment, she instantly scowled when she spotted the same black car that followed her yesterday parked across the street from her building.

Whoever it was, they were persistent. She thought as she dismounted her bike and entered her building.

Inside her apartment, Black Rock Shooter felt a wave of serenity pass over her as she closed the door. She was home, safe and sound, just like she'd promised Miku before she left yesterday.

Peeking into their shared bedroom, Black Rock Shooter smiled at the sight of Miku asleep on their bed. She looked so... peaceful.

Taking in the sight of her girlfriend before her, Black Rock Shooter savoured the image for as long as she could, burning it into her memory forever.

Satisfied, she shrugged her long black coat off her body, slowly and carefully joining Miku under the blankets. She'd been up the entire night awaiting the unnecessary official report from the police department and Bounty Officials to verify that she'd done her job. First they had to transport the corpse to a morgue, then the coroner had to remove the bullet from his head. Next, she had to hand over the gun she'd used to fire the bullet, as well as the shell casing, handing them over to the Ballistics department within forensics. They then matched the bullet to the casing, then the casing to her gun itself. Finally, she had to fill out an extensively detailed report of her methods and execution of the events leading up to Dominic's death.

The entire process had taken eleven and a half hours. She'd finally gotten her gun back at nearly five in the morning, and then she had to report to the Bounty Officials in full detail. She'd finally staggered out of the Bounty Branch Office at 7:20am. She immediately went to the first place she found that served coffee, and came home after a very long night.

"You look half dead. Have you slept at all last night?" Miku's voice snapped Black Rock Shooter back to reality, and she turned her gaze towards Miku with a small shake of her head. "Go back to sleep. I don't work today, so we can sleep in a bit." Miku mumbled before she went back to sleep.

Black Rock Shooter wrapped her arms around Miku's waist, their bodies perfectly molding to match each other's curves. She remained still, enjoying the sensation of Miku's heartbeat against her chest, in perfect rhythm with her own. She finally nestled her face against the crook of Miku's neck, exhaustion finally taking its toll on her body as she fell into a dreamless slumber with her left hand intertwined within Miku's.

When Black Rock Shooter opened her eyes, she was laying on her side, her arm stretched out under her head and the blankets flung carelessly askew, leaving only her legs covered. She slowly lifted her head, looking around for Miku, but found that she was alone in the eerily silent apartment.

"Babe?" She called out, receiving only silence. "Miku?"

Sitting upright, Black Rock Shooter realized that she wasn't dressed. Maybe she and Miku had sex and they passed out? "Miku? Babe, you still here?"

Hastily pulling her clothes back on, Black Rock Shooter felt a strange sense of dread rising in her chest. Without a second though, she grabbed her gear belt and quickly put it on, drawing one of her guns and quietly drew one of her swords in her other hand. "Miku, honey, you awake?" She called cautiously, using the tip of her blade to push open their bedroom door. She peered around the corner of the short hallway, her heart beginning to hammer loudly against her chest.

Entering the bathroom, she realized that the air inside was still quite humid. Miku must've taken a shower before going out for some reason. She placed her gun on the edge of the sink, wiping some of the condensation off the mirror with her palm to examine her own very pale and drawn face. She looked horrible.

It took several seconds before Black Rock Shooter noticed something in the mirror's foggy reflection. It was positioned with her back to the door, which lead to the living room. Something behind her in the living room had caught her attention, but she felt all the dread in her chest expand to the point where she felt unable to breathe.

Her fingers curled around her gun as she panted into the mirror, her breath coming out in short bursts as she slowly turned to see what was behind her...

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!**


	5. Chapter 5

Heart in her throat, her hands began shaking violently as she took in the sight before her...

Miku was hanging from the ceiling by a black rope, her eyes had streaks of dried tears, and her hands were cuffed together behind her back. On top of that, her torso was splattered with blood, two wide slashes cut into her stomach and several gunshot wounds riddled her chest. Even worse, it seemed in her final moments she'd just gotten out of the shower, her hair was still damp and she was completely naked.

But that wasn't all...

Someone was sitting in Miku's armchair, pointedly staring at Black Rock Shooter's horrorstruck face with un unearthly chilling innocent expression on their face.

"Shame. Relationships often end in tragedy." The person - a white haired woman with scarlet eyes - spoke in an emotionless voice. "You were quite vicious, I might add. Slaughtered her as she came out of the bathroom from her shower. To make it worse, you shot her, slit her wrists, handcuffed them behind her back, then strung the poor girl from the ceiling like a chandelier."

"What have you done... Why did you kill her?!" Black Rock Shooter whispered, paralyzed by utter shock. How could she have done such a thing to Miku?!

"Just claiming a bounty, that's all. You should know what it's like... just getting a paycheque." The white haired woman replied casually, completely unresponsive to Black Rock Shooter's rising rage.

"YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND!" Black Rock Shooter raised her gun, but before she could pull the trigger, the white haired woman vanished for a split second, then materialized right in front of Black Rock Shooter, her raised gun pointed past the woman's torso since she was so close to her.

"Such an amateur." She commented as she twisted Black Rock Shooter's raised arm and grabbed her by the throat, cutting off her oxygen supply almost instantly as the gun clattered to the floor. "You can't ever dream of comparing to the likes of me."

Black Rock Shooter tried her best to break free from the woman's impossibly strong grasp, clawing her fingers at the woman's hand but her vision became blurry as the woman leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "Sleep, child... Let go of Mommy's hand. Shhhh~... It's quiet time now. That's it. Sleep~."

Black Rock Shooter felt a child like euphoria pass over her mind as she finally lost conciousness, her sword clattering to the floor from her limp grasp.

Releasing her iron grip from Black Rock Shooter's throat, the woman gently lowered Black Rock Shooter to the floor for a moment before removing her entire gear belt, placing it on the couch and added the other weapons she'd dropped to their respective places in the belt as well. She then lifted her into her arms much like that of a young child and carried her back into her bedroom, placing her in the center of the massive bed and covered her with the blankets once again.

"Sleep well, my daughter..." The woman placed a soft kiss onto Black Rock Shooter's forehead before she left the room, silently closing the door behind herself.

Black Rock Shooter awoke, groggy, stiff, sore, and extremely sick to her stomach. Without hesitation she rose into an upright sitting position with a groan. She got out of bed, staggering down the hall in a half awake-half delirious state before stumbling into the bathroom and retching loudly into the toilet.

Once the contents of her stomach had been flushed, she blearily approached the sink and turn on the faucet, splashing cold water on her face in hopes of it snapping her awake.

Proving to be ineffective, she blindly moved her hand around for a towel to dry her face until she felt one press into her hand. Without even thinking, she mumbled 'thanks' before wiping her face dry.

With her vision somewhat more clear, Black Rock Shooter turned around, expecting for Miku's beaming smile to greet her, but instead was met by an unfamiliar woman with white hair and dark red eyes.

"Who're you? Wha're you doin' here?" Black Rock Shooter tried to speak, but her voice came out slurred and weak.

"I've been waiting for you, child." The woman replied, gesturing for Black Rock Shooter to follow her. "Come, you need something to eat."

"I just..." Black Rock Shooter weakly tried to indicate the toilet, where she had thrown up minutes beforehand.

"Come along, child." The woman took her by the hand, slowly leading her into the kitchen and carefully sitting her down at their small table. "You wait right there while Mommy makes you something to eat."

Black Rock Shooter's brain felt fuzzy, her head was really sore, and she was physically weak, barely able to sit upright without additional support when something in her mind suddenly clicked. Wasn't her mother long dead? Died when she was just a teenager?

"Who're you?" She slurred, slowly piecing the puzzle together. "T'll me yer name..."

"It's me, Mommy! What's gotten into you, sweetie? Did you sleep alright?" The strange woman replied, still speaking in a falsely cheery voice, like she was talking to a young child...

Wait a second...

Her mother never called her sweetie... and if memory served her correctly, her mother was dead... Something was going on here... If only she was lucid enough to think more rationally.

"Yer name... Wha'zit?" Black Rock Shooter repeated her question, her eyebrows knitted together with intense concentration. "Tell me... Your fucking name, bitch."

The woman's expression became offended a fraction of a second too slowly, and Black Rock Shooter had enough sense to notice it instantly.

"What did you just say to me, young lady?! I will not tolerate language like that from you!"

"Go fuck yourself... My real mother is dead, skank. Who do you think you're trying to fool? Stop talking to me like I'm five years old, bitch." Black Rock Shooter slammed her open palm down onto the table, pushing herself unsteadily into a standing position.

"Sit down young lady! I will not tolerate that type of behaviour, nor that vulgar language coming from you! I am your mother, and I order you to sit down in that chair!" The woman started lecturing her, like a disobedient child... But Black Rock Shooter wasn't a disobedient child.

"I'll ask... One more fucking time..." She spoke in a low, deadly voice. "Tell me, your FUCKING name, before I shove that smile so far up your ass, you'll wish it was a frown."

"That's enough from you! Go to your room!" The woman pointed her index finger towards the bedroom where Black Rock Shooter had woken up.

With a sudden flash of agility, Black Rock Shooter launched herself towards the woman with a yell of frustration, grabbing her pointing finger in her clenched hand and mercilessly snapping it backwards.

With a scream of pain, the woman clutched her broken finger to her chest, just as the sound of heavy footfalls reached Black Rock Shooter's ears before an intense electric shock shot straight through her spine, and she blacked out. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes, Nakashima Hatsuharu. I love my 'Suspense Leash', as you put it. But, sadly, the chapters are short because the whole story was written in a single night - my sleep deprived mind simply went "I did a thing!" by the time dawn arrived... Then I fell asleep :P**

**But, thanks for the kind reviews!**

* * *

><p>Black Rock Shooter awoke to a pounding headache. She clutched both sides of her head in pain, groaning loudly. She was still weaker than she should be, but as she tried to get out of bed, she realized it was a huge mistake when her legs gave out beneath her and she crashed to the floor with a thud.<p>

As she laid there for several minutes, somewhat tangled in her blankets and too weak to even lift her head, she did the first thing that came to mind without giving it a second thought.

"Help..." She croaked out the plea in a dry raspy voice, completely drained of all stamina to even see if anyone heard her call. She passed out right away, leaving no possible hope in her mind she'd been heard.

A soothing melody faintly sounded in Black Rock Shooter's ears, and she softly stirred for a moment before her eyes fluttered open, blurred and unfocused.

Waiting out the dizzyness, Black Rock Shooter laid where she was in silence, listening to the soft melody... no, more like a lullaby. Where the fuck was it coming from? It seemed to be coming from her left.

Rolling her head to the side, Black Rock Shooter's gaze locked onto a small wooden music box, still playing the strangely soothing lullaby. She weakly extended her hand toward it, but someone else's hand gently pressed against her reaching fingers, signalling for her to stop.

"How are you feeling? Your mother called me to find out what's got you so far under the weather for the past few days. I'm Doctor Saya. Can you start by telling me your name?"

"Black Rock Shooter..." She barely whispered, trying to keep this new woman in focus.

"Can you feel your legs? I was informed you fell out of bed and couldn't move." Saya asked as she shone a small penlight into both of Black Rock Shooter's eyes, taking note of her unsteady gaze and nearly trance-like state.

"No... I can't feel... anything..." Black Rock Shooter took mental stock of her limbs, but only her left arm seemed to respond to her movement test. "Except this... this hand."

"Okay, I think that'll do for now. Get some rest, I'll be back in the afternoon to check on you, okay, Miss Shooter?"

Saya rose to her feet and turned to leave, but Black Rock Shooter weakly called for her to wait. She turned with a curious expression - which was barely visible for Black Rock Shooter - and queried, "Yes? What is it?"

"Just... call me... Rock..." Black Rock Shooter mumbled before falling asleep in mid sentence.

Saya did indeed return later, and once again lured Rock back to semi-conciousness with the strange lullaby from the music box. Rock's gaze had become more stable, but the deadened look to her eyes - like staring into the depths of a lifeless ocean - was still present.

"How are you feeling now? Seems like you slept the entire time I was gone." Saya smiled very slightly. "Can you feel your limbs at all?"

"Still... weak. Can't move... too tired..." Black Rock Shooter's voice was still raspy, like she had been screaming for hours without end. "Can't feel my legs... or my arms... 'cept my... left hand. Still feel that."

"Okay. For now, you need to regain your strength. Only real option I can recommend is for you to keep sleeping as much as you can. I'll come back in a day or two and see what I can do for your limbs, okay, Rock?" Saya kept her gaze as gentle as possible. This girl was barely conscious whenever she checked in on her recovery, and in her near total paralysis, she barely had the strength to speak.

"'Kay... Bye bye, Saya..." Black Rock Shooter weakly waved her left hand before closing her eyes once again to sleep.

Saya slowly stood up from her seat on the edge of Rock's bed, taking care to close the door as softly as possible. As she turned around, she was met by an unexpected sight.

"How is her recovery going?" The tall white haired woman with bright red eyes was waiting in the hall, her arms crossed as she leaned her back against the wall.

"She's barely conscious, and seems to have nearly total paralysis, save for her left hand. Her eyes have a... deadened look to them, and her throat is strained, she can barely talk." Saya explained, clasping her hands together in front of herself. "For now, I have her on bed rest until I can determine the cause of the paralysis. Once I fix that, we can move on to eradicating the exhaustion and move onwards from there."

"Do you have any possible theories as to why she'd basically biologically shut herself down like that?" The scarlet eyed woman asked, sounding displeased.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, heartbreak... mistreatment... hell, even a cattle prod to the back of her skull would cause one or more of her symptoms." Saya knew she was pushing a boundary with her last comment about how Rock had been treated when she'd first woken up and broken the false mother's finger.

"Are you saying that what I did before bringing her here is the cause of her whole body rejecting the experiments we've tried on her?" The white haired woman scowled viciously. "Are you implying that I did this to my own daughter?!"

"What did you do before bringing her here? It might shed some light on the problem at hand, wouldn't you agree, White Rock Shooter?" Saya glared at her boss with a frown on her face. Withholding vital information was never a good thing, even for a boss.

"I killed her... I..." White Rock Shooter hesitated as she reworded her inital response. "My daughter was a bounty hunter, and a... ugh!... A stripper on the side as well... but she had... a partner..."

"A partner? What does that even mean?" Saya was momentarily confused by White's word choice.

"A sexual partner... another woman!" White could barely hide her frustration at this revelation. "I can't believe my daughter, of all people, is... is..."

"A lesbian?" Saya finished the sentence, since White was clearly far too disgusted by them being lesbians that she could barely even spit out the word itself.

"It's a disgrace! Disgusting, shameful, and for that, I slaughtered the whore and hung her from their living room ceiling. Then I waited in plain view for my daughter to wake up... from their... escapades." White flicked her white bangs out of her face with a scoff. "My daughter goes into the bathroom first, calling the little bitch's name as she came from her room... so we exchanged a few words, and I renderd her unconcsious, putting her in her bed while I adminstered the standard tranquilizer so she could be transported here safely."

"How exactly did you 'render her unconcious'? Knowing you, I think you choked her out until she passed out, then gave her the tranq. Am I far off, White?" Saya concluded with her arms crossed over her stomach. "At least that can explain the issues with her voice and throat."

"That is correct. I only held her neck for ten seconds, so she shouldn't have much more lasting issues after that." White let out a long breath through her nose before adding. "So you think my daughter is heartbroken for that whore?"

"Hate to say it, but that's probably the reason she's shutting herself down like that. You, her own mother, killed the love of her life, like a rabid animal." Saya glared at White intensely. "In my professional medical opinion... I can't see any type of quick fix for your fuck up. This sort of pain never really heals... not even partially."

"Fine." White stood up straight, uncrossing her arms as she turned to walk away. "But do whatever it takes, at the very least, to get my daughter on her feet as soon as possible. Is that understood, Doctor?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Saya replied right away as White left her standing outside Rock's room with a suddenly heavy heart.


	7. Chapter 7

It only took a few days of bed rest before Black Rock Shooter finally began to feel her limbs once again. By no means was she able to move yet, but progress had been made, regardless. Saya even helped her move her stiff arms around a bit during their last visit together.

"Saya... Where's my stuff?" Rock spoke up on day, already sitting up on her own when Saya entered the room.

Saya raised an eyebrow at the strange question. "I've no recollection of you actually owning any posessions, Rock. To be honest, I was initially surprised your bedroom is so barren."

With Saya's response, Rock gave her bedroom a proper examination for the very first time since she'd been in this surreal situation.

The bed was the same, her freestanding dresser was in the same place it always had been... but Miku's was oddly missing. Also, her bookshelf beside the door was gone as well. But more importantly, all her photos, posessions, and even her weapons were missing!

"But I remember a bookshelf... right there." Rock pointed to where it should be. "And all my photos... my awards... even my weapons are missing! What the hell is going on, Saya?!" Rock scowled viciously when she glanced at the place that Miku's dresser had formerly occupied. "WHERE THE FUCK IS MIKU?!"

"I'm sorry... But I don't know. I'm only ever been here to see you recover and give you check ups. I know nothing about your bedroom otherwise." Saya replied with a gentle hand on Rock's shoulder.

"Something's going on here. I'm not stupid, Saya. I want to know the truth; Where the FUCK is my girlfriend?! WHERE IS MIKU?!" Rock was beginning to boil with rage. She wanted answers, and she wanted them right NOW!

"I don't know! I'm just a doctor, Rock. I was brought in to help you get better! I don't even know who you're talking about!" Saya tried to calm Rock down, but Rock wrenched herself free with a snarl.

"Don't touch me." She growled. "I will hurt you... Don't think I won't..."

Saya took a slow and deliberate breath, calming herself down before she slowly rose to her feet. "I know... Rock. I wouldn't put it past you to do it, either. Excuse me."

Leaving Rock to fume, Saya quietly closed the door behind her and hurried away from there as quickly as she could.

"I see she's recovering nicely." White's icy voice spoke up from the living room as she passed through. Saya turned to see her seated, legs crossed at the knee with a tea set in front of her, and a steaming cup of tea held in her long fingers. "Come, some tea will help you calm down after her outbursts."

With a brief moment of hesitation, Saya sat opposite to White, pouring herself a cup of tea with uncharacteristally shaky hands. White idly watched her, not saying a word until Saya had finished preparing her tea and took a hesitant sip.

"I only heard the louder parts... so do you mind filling me in on what she said?" White regarded Saya with a serious gaze.

"Her memory is returning... She noticed several missing pieces of furniture, and personal posessions from her bedroom... and she kept demanding to see her girlfr... sexual partner. Apparently her name was Miku..." Saya took another sip of tea, still shaken by Rock's aggression. "Her aggression has also increased drastically."

"That's a good sign. We can use that anger to our advantage, turn it into her greatest strength. However, if her memory is returning, then she'll undoubtedly remember the whore's death..." White took a sip of her tea. "We might need to eradicate that memory sequence from her psyche. I'll have some tests run, see if it can be done quickly, before those... memories resurface."

"How would that be done? I'm a physician, not a neurologist." Saya reminded White, who smiled before sipping more of her tea.

"I barely understand the logistics of the procedure... but the memories are completely removed from her brain. Difficult to restore after removal, but can be done in reverse as well... implanting false ones."

"So you want to turn your own daughter into an emotionless killer? Have you any love left in your heart for your own flesh and blood?!" Saya put her teacup down, fearing she may shatter it from her angry shaking.

"No. Not an emotionless killer... I'm turning her into the ultimate WEAPON!" White put her own teacup down as well, uncrossing her legs and leaning forwards to hiss at Saya through her teeth. "I want to eliminate her very soul! Make her obey orders without question, without fail, and guarenteed mission success! Every. Single. Time!"

"You'll only end up creating a monster..." Saya whispered as she hastily stood up and scurried away from the maniac she just witnessed. "Mark my words... White. It will happen, and you won't be able to stop it."

White picked up her teacup once again, crossing her leg over her knee as she began to chuckle darkly under her breath.

"That's the point. It isn't meant to be stopped." White whispered to herself as she stopped laughing and resumed drinking her tea in a peaceful silence, acting as if nothing had even happened.

Rock, however, was sitting with her back against her headboard, arms crossed, silently fuming. She was clearly a prisoner here, and Saya was just some lackey ordered to keep her healthy. But for what gain? Why did it matter if she was healthy or not? Unless they needed her alive - for whatever reasons - like for something dark and sinister.

With a huff, Rock pulled her knees closer to her chest, wrapping her stiff arms around her shins as she rested her chin atop her kneecaps. A single tear traced a path down her cheek as her shoulders began to shake uncontrollably.

Up until that point, Rock had only focused on recovering from the paralysis, exhaustion, and dizzyness. She had put all other possible thoughts and emotions from her mind ever since she snapped that bitch's finger. Nothing made sense, she felt alone, scared, insecure... Even suicidal.

But as that single glistening tear rolled down her face, it finally hit her with the force of a freight train. The one crystal clear fact that actually made a shred of logical sense...

She was extremely depressed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Rock barely registered the passing of time outside her window anymore. Visits from Saya to check on her health were short questions, followed by even shorter responses. Rock didn't give a shit about anything anymore. What was the point? She was trapped, alone, scared, and most importantly... completely and utterly helpless. No one wanted to help her. They would never understand the suffering she was enduring. Even Saya had stopped being cheerful, becoming monotonous whenever she saw Rock in her misery.

Her bedroom reflected her thoughts. What few things were in ther were strewn all across the floor, and her blanket was always tossed without care, landing in random places most of the time as Rock lay sprawled across the bed on her stomach, staring blankly at the wall beside her door.

Saya gently knocked on the door, as she always did, entering with a clipboard and a pen.

"You tired?" She asked, not even looking up from her notes.

"Yes."

"Still got any lingering paralysis?"

"No."

"Any pain?"

"Everywhere."

"Find anything interesting on that wall? You were staring at it during my past six visits." Saya at this point would have remained silent and finished writing before she left. But on a whim, she decided to humor Rock's unwavering haunted stare.

"I see her... I can't get her out of my head." Rock mumbled quietly. "I can't sleep without seeing her. I can't think without hearing her... I can't do anything without feeling her hands touching me."

Saya knew she was talking about Miku. It wasn't a hard conclusion to reach. Poor girl was heartbroken... Possibly irreversibly so. "So can you see her on that wall, right now?"

Tears welled up in Rock's eyes as she turned her miserable face towards Saya for the first time in over a week. "Yes."

With one final glance at the wall, Saya caught a faint glimpse of a faceless girl, smiling brightly. Since she never saw Miku - nor her corpse after White's wrath - she had no idea what she really looked like. She excused herself and gently closed the door behind herself.

White was waiting in the living room, like always. But this time, in addition to her usual pot of herbal tea, there was two pieces of chocolate cake sitting on plates in front of her.

"Bring her out." White ordered without even looking away from the window she was gazing out. "I wish to speak with my daughter."

"Should I leave while you talk?" Saya asked, acutely aware that Rock was quite emotionally volatile for the past several weeks since she'd finally fallen apart and shut out what little outside contact she received.

"Yes, that would be best. Fetch her, please." White pointed one long finger down the hall to Rock's room. Saya was momentarily surprised by the suddenly usage of 'please' in her sentence. But regardless, Saya spun on her heel and knocked on Rock's bedroom door.

Receiving no reply - like always - Saya pushed the door open to find Rock had curled up to sleep, right in the middle of the bed. Her hair - which had always been quite long and straight - was an absolute mess, spreading out around her head and shoulders like an ever reaching black abyss.

Saya noticed though, that despite the dried tears on her cheeks, Rock looked quite sad, even in her sleep. What little had been left of the poor girl before her breakdown had been completely and utterly destroyed by now. All that remained of the old Rock was an empty shell.

So, after some coaxing, even using the music box several times, Rock remained sound asleep. She obviously cried herself to sleep in that short conversation with White.

With one last sigh, Saya reached into her pocket and withdrew Rock's cellphone - which she had taken from the cache of her posessions hidden away from her - and brought up her last hope. Rock's last vestiges of her soul...

A saved voicemail from Miku.

Openly hesitating before she pressed the playback command, Saya knew that this would be the last straw if White found out she'd basically stolen the phone. But, Rock wasn't responding, so the last shot Saya could think of was a dash of Hope...

Holding the phone closer to Rock's ear, Saya pressed the playback button, and for the first time, heard Miku's voice for herself.

"Hey, honey, it's me. I just wanted to check in, see how you're doing while I'm gone... I really miss you, babe. Like, a lot. Look, I know this might sound really corny, but I love you. I know I don't say it as much as I should, but I've loved you ever since we first met... I especially miss those gorgeous sapphire eyes... your soft skin... jet black hair... I miss your... your beautiful smile... Smile for me... No. Better yet, smile for yourself. Share that smile with the world, okay? Oh, I gotta go, I'll call you tonight, I promise!"

The recording ended, and even Saya felt tears stinging in her eyes after hearing that heartfelt message, one lover to the other. Rock suddenly moved her head slightly, clenching her fingers together as she opened one tear filled eye.

"How..." Rock whispered, unsure of which emotion to give into. She felt sadness, for sure. But she also felt an instantaneous beam of joy pass over her for the first time in weeks.

"I found it. Thought it might help..." Saya admitted, which made Rock sit upright and take the phone from her hand, staring at it with her soul drained, miserable gaze.

"Before I passed out..." Rock spoke quietly, still gazing at her phone. "I wanted to end my life, just to be with Miku... But since you've taken the time to bring this to me... It's... It's... it really helped... thank you..."

Wrapping her arms around Saya's neck, Rock held back the tears in her eyes, knowing instinctively that there was another reason that Saya had returned minutes after a normal check-in.

"Your mother says she wants to speak with you. She's waiting in the living room for you." Saya very gently wrapped her arms around Rock's feeble back. Rock had barely been eating during the past several weeks, so she was extremely thin, frail and weak. Extremely unhealthy condition to be in, but somehow still able to function, even with minimal motor function as she had been doing thus far.

"You mean the skank with the broken finger?" Rock asked, even with her half dead eyes, Saya detected a spark of anger deep within the dual abyss.

"No. Not her. I mean your real mother... White Rock Shooter." Saya replied, slowly extracting herself from Rock's grasp. "Please, she's been waiting for some time now."

"Bitch better have some explaining to do." Rock replied, slowly clambering down from the bed and using Saya for support as - for the first time in over a month - Black Rock Shooter stepped foot outside her bedroom prison.


	9. Chapter 9

White waited patiently for her daughter's arrival, silently staring into the depths of her cup of tea while she waited. Several minutes later, the sound of their footsteps came from the hallway, causing her scarlet eyes to fall upon her daughter for the first time since her initial capture, two months prior.

Wearing black pyjama pants and a black tank top, Rock clutched Saya's arm as securely as her delicate hands could, taking slow and careful steps as she approached White's small seating arrangement.

"Start talking, bitch. You have a lot of explaining to do." Rock's bottomless eyes regarded her haughty mother with such intense rage, that for a brief second, they appeared to resemble her normal eyes - before her capture and subsequent depression - with their fiery intensity vanishing just as fast as they formed. With assistance from Saya, she sat opposite to her mother, glaring at her mother's lack of reaction to her words. "Speak up, cunt. Or I'm going right back inside that room, whether you like it or not!"

"You take after your father, so much. That passion, your drive... Your anger, you can thank him for that. I merely provided you with the beauty, grace and elegance befitting of my lineage."

"Cut the crap, whore. Why did you kill Miku?!" Rock flared up once again, ignoring her mother's babbling about her genetic makeup.

"As I said, your lineage requires you to hold you head up high, prestigious, elegant, graceful, and with a _husband_ at your side, ring on your finger, ready to continue our family line by bearing your own beautiful child." White remained motionless during her speech, but took a sip of her tea when she finished, subtly letting Rock know she was done talking.

"Well, surprise, surprise, I don't go for cocks, I prefer pussy, thank you very much." Rock sneered. "Which brings me back to my last statement; Cut the fucking crap, you whore, and tell me why the FUCK YOU KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND!" Rock yelled with as much force and volume as she could muster.

"She was a stain upon our family history. I cleaned what I saw to be filth. Besmirching our family name, an atrocity for my own daughter to decline the sacred blessing of motherhood and marriage. Disgraceful alone, was your... dancing career at the filthy establishment... But to add in your BOUNTY HUNTING profession, I shame myself for not eradicating YOU instead of that no good, commoner, gay half-wit, tone deaf, retarded whore of a waitress you where living with, let alone having a relationship with her!" White hissed venomously at her daughter.

"Watch your mouth." Rock spoke low, her voice betraying her rising anger.

"Oh? What do you think has been happening to you the entire time you've been here, hmm?" White suddenly put her tea cup down on the table, tenting her fingers together in mock attentiveness. "The exhaustion? Throat so sore you can barely talk? The aches, pains, and the paralysis, hm? Take a wild guess what's been going on while you _thought_ you'd been asleep. Go on, _guess_!"

"You've been conducting top secret bioengineering experiments and tested them on me, mixed in at key intervals was an amnesiac serum, meant to dissuade me from catching on to the process. You're turning me into an emotionless wreck, so that once satisfied by my despair and depression, you'll use that shattered foundation of my psyche and reshape me into the ultimate killer. An emotionless automaton, obeying every single order without question, and completing every mission without failure. This is revenge on Dad for showing me the life of a bounty hunter... but also as punishment for destroying your family legacy." Rock slowly sat back in her seat, her voice completely devoid of all feelings and emotions the entire time she had spoken. She spoke at the same level volume, not once raising nor lowering her voice. Her expression was gloomy - as had become the norm for her - but her eyes, the one thing that flared with the blaze of rage at the atrocity she had described, were now raging infernos, no longer bottomless, soulsucking portals into her damaged subconcious.

"Sounds exactly word for word from a certain Doctor..." White stared into the blazing sapphire eyes of her daughter, matching Rock's blazing intensity with her own icy madness in her scarlet eyes. "She told you about everything, didn't she?"

"Actually, no. I took all that information from her head before I came out here. I learned a few tricks over the years without you breathing down my neck... one of which is the ability to enter the subconcious of whomever I choose, at will." Rock's eyes never wavered as they bored through the red icebergs of White's face. "Remember that memory implanting procedure you told Saya? I can do that without a machine or a test. I can also partitian memories from my own mind, and save them from being fucked with. All those memories I have about Miku? Still have them, even after you tried poking around in my head last week." Rock tapped her index finger against her temple, a smirk on her face. "The ones you took out? All fakes."

"That's impossible! There's no way you could alter memories, even your own!" White laughed, taking a sip of her tea just as Rock continued speaking.

"Oh? Then remind me of that second daughter you had cloned from my DNA? What was her name again... Mato? Mato Kuroi?"

The moment Rock spoke, White suddenly spit her mouthful of tea out in panic, her face suddenly livid. "How did you even know that name!? Don't you dare speak about that..."

"Despicable, damned to hell, retarded half-wit wench?" Rock finished White's sentence without batting an eyelash. "That clone was doomed from the start, she was fabricated too quickly, and when she was diagnosed with a multitude of mental disorders, you had her thrown off a freeway, into the ocean, never to be seen again." Rock picked up the nearest slice of chocolate cake on the table, daintily holding her fork between her fingers as she continued to dumbfound her own mother by using her own memories from the past month against her.

"What about Yomi... Takanashi? She was born with no arms. You had her buried alive. See? I can see everything inside that demented head of yours. Saya was right, you've created an unstoppable monster."

"You're nothing to me anymore! Just some pathetic child with no legacy or heritage. I'll kill you if you say another word! I swear!" White's face had become deranged almost instantaneously, baring her teeth in rage.

Rock decided to wait for the right moment before revealing her trump card. Not even White was aware of how recent or distant Rock's invasive mind powers could reach. She simply remained silent, slowly nibbling small pieces of her chocolate cake.

"At least food will occupy that traitorous mouth of yours, for now it seems." White relaxed, returning to her aristocratic and haughty composure as she poured herself a refill of tea. "I will finish what I started. I always do. So eat that cake, drink some tea, and get back in that room. I'm going to make sure this little... ability you have is removed as forcefully and as painfully as it possibly can! Do you understand, child? Nothing you said will matter after then, even if you partitian away that slut's memories... you still have to be able to retrieve them... Once I take over that brain of yours, I'll have full control of this power. Nobody can stop me at that point! NOBODY!"

"Question." Rock swallowed her current piece of cake and held up her index finger. "You've actually invalidated your first statement there. 'I will finish what I started. I always do.' does that include faking Miku's death so that you could begin your master plan to make me into your superweapon?"

White's face became politely confused, then suspicious, then annoyed... angry, enraged, furious, and then... she snapped.

With a maniacal peel of laughter, White stood up forcefully, causing the tea table to fall over, spilling tea, broken shards of china, and chocolate cake all over the floor. "HOW LONG DID IT TAKE TO FIGURE THAT OUT?! WAS IT REALLY THAT HARD!? THE WHORE'S STILL ALIVE, EVEN AS WE SPEAK! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I COULD NEVER KILL HER, NO! I NEEDED TO BREAK INTO YOUR MIND, CHANGE YOUR THOUGHT PROCESS, AND SET YOU LOOSE! I DIDN'T CARE ABOUT THAT SKANK! SHE WAS A PAWN! A MEANS TO AN END! AND I'VE SUCCEEDED! YOUR MIND HAS BEEN BROKEN INTO TINY LITTLE PIECES, AND COME MORNING, YOU CAN KISS THAT MIND POWER OF YOURS GOODBYE! I'LL RIP IT FROM YOUR SKULL WITH MY BARE HANDS IF I HAVE TO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rock waited in silence, still processing through White's memories for any signs of Miku's whereabouts. She had to be nearby, like any other prisoner... no, no, no, THERE!

One memory flashed instantaneously in her mind. Of course! How did she not realize it before!

Miku was being held at their apartment! The one Rock was in was a fake!

The particular memory showcased Miku - wearing nothing save for an oversized button up shirt, was pacing back and forth in front of a barred window. White was informing her of Rock's depressed state, causing Miku to break down into tears as White left, glancing at a digital clock on her way out. That particular clock - which Rock had initially purchased - also happened to include the date on the display... That memory was from today... 9:14am.

"You lose, I've got what I need. And like you said, I'm unstoppable." Rock slowly rose to her feet, her once flat and gloomy voice suddenly full of emotion: anger, pride, confidence, and most inportantly, authority. Not only did her voice suddenly change, but her physique - moments ago frail, thin and weak - was suddenly replaced by smoothly pale skin, toned muscles, and a full return of her fiery figure. "Another thing I can do... Illusions. What you see as reality isn't the same as what someone else can see."

"No! Impossible! I broke you! I BROKE YOU! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY DO THAT!" White shrieked, grabbing fistfuls of her hair and screaming hysterically.

"I already told you, I can siphon memories out of my own head and hide them away. Where do you think I learned all of this? Dad was smart, he knew how to take down his bounties because he literally thought the way they did. There was no way he'd keep that trick a secret from his own daughter protege. He taught me everything... You taught me nothing." Rock waved her arm, once again removing an illusion when her black pyjamas suddenly molded into the long black coat she always wore. "So you have two options... The easy way... or the not easy way... You choose."

"What are you babbling about, you kretin! I wish you'd never been born!" White screamed at the top of her lungs, lunging herself towards Rock, who learned her lesson from the bar, and sidestepped the charge.

"Alright then... the not easy way it is..." Rock taunted as she unsheathed both of her swords, the blades humming loudly as White turned to see the exact image of her ex-husband staring her down with weapons in hand.

"DIE SKANK! YOU WERE NEVER MY DAUGHTER TO BEGIN WITH!"

"I wasn't born..." Rock smirked as White - in her hysteria - lost all concept of tactics or reasoning. She screamed like a rabid animal, charging towards Rock from across the room, completely consumed in her madness to realize that Rock was holding tow long sharpened pieces of metal.

White's face lit up with utterly insane joy when Rock remained completely motionless, even when White charged all the way up to her, and was reaching for her throat, but Rock saw it coming and deflected it with a strike of her sword's flat side. However, the maneuver caused the blade itself to suddenly fly from her grasp just as White's face lit up with a triumphant scream. "I'VE GOT YOU NOW, BITCH!"

With a sudden halt to her screams and her attack, White looked down to see that Rock had impaled her other blade straight through White's heart, dark blood slowly oozing down the length of the blade as she looked back up at her daughter mournfully.

With a scowl, Rock showed no mercy, violently wrenching the vertical stab wound to the side in a ninety degree twist, causing White to gasp in pain as Rock leaned close and whispered. "Shhh... It's okay... Quiet time now. Just relax, it's almost over. That's it... sleepy time now. Shhh..."

With Rock's sarcasm completely returned, it didn't have the same affect this time around compared to when White knocked Rock out. No, the sarcasm made the reality of the situation slowly sink into White's mind as her vision began to blur, then faded to blackness.

With a ruthless pull, Rock planted her foot against White's stomach and removed her sword from her chest. White's corpse tumbled to the floor, oozing out dark red blood to mix with the spilled tea, cake and broken china.

"I was broken..." Rock finished her one-liner as the twinkle in White's crimson eyes faded at last. "And remade from the pieces."

With her task completed, Rock confidently strode to what appeared to be the front door of her 'apartment', but a swift kick to the deadbolt revealed that she was in a laboratory. No one was around, so she stuck to the shadows as she made her final escape.


	10. Chapter 10

One phonecall to Giovanni later, Rock was finally back in familiar territory. Giovanni was extremely relieved that his best dancer and favourite bounty hunter was still alive and kicking.

"I'll explain everything to you, I promise. But right now, I need a ride home. Bitch's got Miku locked up at my place. Let's just say, I've been away from home for too long, and I had a terrible vacation." Rock checked the chamber of her pistols as she spoke.

"I can call in a few of my boys to help you out, I've got enough guns to spare, and more than enough men to use them." Giovanni offered to help as they pulled to a stop at the corner of her building's street.

"Leave the excitement to me... this... is personal." The slides of her pistols slammed forward menacingly as she spoke. "They took my girl, tortured me, shattered my mind... and worst of all... They were family."

"Well, I'd say good luck to ya, Shooter... But it sounds like those fuckers shoulda started praying for their lives yesterday!" Givanni kissed her cheeks twice, as he always did. "Drop by the club afterwards, we'll celebrate. On the house, of course."

"Will do. I'll see you then." Rock got out of Giovanni's sports car and strode towards one of White's thugs black cars. "It's show time, motherfuckers!"

With the suddenly yell, she instantly began firing through the windshield, taking them completely by surprise. "Giovanni, notify Bounty Office that the gunfire reported her is for a claimed bounty! You know my credentials! Tell them the bounty is for double kidnapping, terrorism, murder, and extortion. Name is White Rock Shooter, wanted dead!"

Giovanni was already speaking to the Bounty officer on the other line, relaying her orders as she fired at several more of White's goons.

"What's the reward valued at?" Giovanni yelled back, to which Rock smirked.

"Half a million!" She replied, reloading her guns as about a dozen of the goons came running out of her building's front lobby. "Cash only, standard rules as per my record!"

Giovanni smiled as he reported the last of her bounty information to the official, who asked the fateful question. "Is the bounty dead now, or is this merely a claim?"

Giovanni already knew the answer without asking Rock. "Already dead. This is turning it in."

Decimating the goons with ease, Rock charged right inside the apartment building, blasting her way through the halls of goons, until she finally reached her own apartment, where a shocking sight greeted her.

A swordsman mercenary... Hired muscle.

"I was told you'd escaped... and I had to kill you if you ever came here. Prepare to face the consequences of your actions, kneel before my blade, and I might make it a quick..."

BLAM!

Rock had stared at him with a 'are you fucking kidding me' expression on her face while she listened to his monologue until she simply shot the dumbass in the forehead and kicked down her apartment door with near explosive force. The door cascaded down in a shower of broken splinters, accompanied by the sound of a terrified shriek coming from the back of the apartment.

"Eeeek! Get your hands off me! Let me go!"

"Miku!" Rock charged inside, only to find that Miku was behind held as a human shield by another merc. Unlike the other retard with the katana, this one wore a heavy ballistic suit, covering himself from head to toe with bulletproof kevlar. Held against Miku's temple was a revolver.

"Feeling lucky, bitch?" The muffled voice of the merc came through his heavy helmet. "Russian Roulette. One bullet, six chambers. Every step closer that you take, I pull the trigger. Too many steps... she dies!"

"What makes you think I'm that stupid?" Rock countered, aiming her guns at his exposed trigger finger. If she could shoot that, then he'd be unable to fire, giving her a split second to rush in close and take him down.

Click! "Watch your mouth, bitch. Five chambers left! Ha ha ha!" The merc laughed, clicking the hammer back again.

"Miku... Look at me." Rock switched her attention to her captive girlfriend. "I promise... We'll both get out of this, safe and sound. Okay? I promise."

Click! "Tick tick tock, better watch that clock!" He waved the revolver towards Rock threateningly as he spoke. "Four more chambers, keep going, bitch!"

"Miku... Look at me." Rock held her gaze steadily, looking deeply into her terrified girlfriend's face. Time for some tricks. "Trust me... Okay?"

With a small squeek, Miku nodded, already aware of what Rock had just implanted into her brain.

Click! "Halfway down! Three to go! Two are safe, One will blow!" The merc chuckled at his little riddle.

"On three... Okay!?" Rock slowly knelt down and indicated she was surrendering. "I'm gonna put them down on the count of three."

"One..." Rock held her gaze with the thick visor of the merc. "Two..."

With another click of the hammer, he clicked down on an empty chamber, pulling the hammer back hurriedly to maintain control of Rock's actions.

"Three!" Rock crouched down and calmly placed both of her pistols on the floor, then placed both hands on the top of her head. "Let her go. I'm the one your boss wants."

Suddenly Miku felt something in her head click, and before she even knew it, she had grabbed the heavy revolver from the side of her head and viciously twisted it from the man's grasp.

At the same time, Rock unsheathed both of her swords and impaled the mercenary in the throat and chest, taking him down to the floor with their combined weight, her on top as she repeatedly pulled her blades free and stabbed him in another spot, again and again and again until she felt tears stinging her eyes, her stabbing slowing down until she was so flooded by her long suppressed emotions and weakly began to sob, her shoulders heaving as she tried to stab him one last time, her vision nearly entirely filled by tears.

With a clatter, the swords fell from her grasp, sliding away as she began to beat his bloodied armour with her fists.

"You did it... We're safe... You're safe... honey, c'mere." Miku wrapped her arms around Rock's waist like she always did. "You never gave up... You overcame all the obstacles in your way, just to keep your promise. To come back home, safe and sound. I haven't forgotten it, Rock." Miku gently kissed Rock's collarbone from behind, pressing her jaw against her shoulder as she gave the side of her neck anothe small kiss. "It's all over..."

Amidst the tits, hips, and raining money, Black Rock Shooter - sporting her signature slutty police uniform and matching hat - put on her best performance in a long time. Not only because she'd been the victor over her deranged mother's world domination scheme... But also for her now wife, Miku. They'd gotten married a few weeks after they'd been reunited, but instead of her usual riding crop wielding dominatrix partner... she had her new sexy secretary, Miku, grinding against her without restraint, and enjoying every second of it!

Everything was back to normal. Miku finally joined her up on stage as a duo act, her bounty hunting was still as exciting and rewarding as ever... but this time... Miku was her partner in crime, justice, and holy matrimony.

What more could a pair of sexy bounty hunting lesbian strippers ever want?

FIN 


End file.
